Survivalism part II - At all cost
by Brainsbeforebullets
Summary: Más violento, más sangriento, más oscuro. ¿Cual es el costo que Alexis estaría dispuesta a pagar para protegerlos?.
1. Tres meses

Alexis tenia sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas mientras intentaba de recuperar el aliento, se paso una mano por la frente quitando el sudor de la misma.

—Ay, hombre... —Ella dijo dejando apoyar su trasero en el suelo.

—Pasaste tu marca anterior. —Chris le dijo mientras revisaba el papel en su mano y miraba el cronometro en la otra. —15 segundos menos. —Le confirmó y Alexis se dejo caer en el suelo con los brazos abiertos.

—Mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido, voy a morir. —Ella le dijo mirando las nubes pasar por el cielo azul de Georgia.

—Al menos te mueres con un récord. —Chris le comentó riéndose y le tendió una mano para levantarla del suelo. Le puso una mano en su muñeca mientras miraba el reloj midiendo las pulsaciones. —105 pulsaciones por minuto, te estas poniendo en forma.

—Eso es bueno. —Ella le dijo y le hizo una seña para que empiecen a caminar hacia la prisión nuevamente, estaban entre las rejas donde las otras personas se encargaban de limpiar las vayas de los caminantes atascados allí.

—Acuérdate de mantenerte hidratada, no quiero andar poniéndote más sueros por deshidratación y soportar la cara de Daryl por que te ve así. —Chris le ordeno mientras se guardaba el cronometro en el bolsillo junto con el papel. Lexie le hizo un saludo militar mientras seguía con la lengua afuera por el cansancio.

—Sí, señor.

Estaban llegando hasta donde estaban unas cuantas personas limpiando las vallas con armas improvisadas, delantales y guantes.

"Hola Chris, Alexis." Unos cuantos de ellos los saludaron cuando los vieron pasar.

—Hola chicos, ¿Están bien?. — Chris les preguntó con preocupación. —Hace un poco de frío hoy, no se queden mucho. —Les aconsejó.

—Eres como un padre sobre protector. —Alexis se quejo mientras rodaba los ojos. —No hace tanto frío.

—JÁ, dice la que tiene puesto literalmente una frazada hecha poncho sobre ella. —Chris le dijo burlándose y Alexis se rió.

—Ponchos son cómodos. Además Daryl lo hizo para mi, ¿Que esperas?. Tengo que usarlo. —Alexis le respondió mientras que abría la puerta para entrar a la prisión por el camino principal.

—Hablando de novio, ¿Cuando planea volver?. —Chris le preguntó y Alexis lo miró sin saber que contestarle. Daryl y Michonne se habían puesto en la cruzada de encontrar al gobernador desde que Woodbury vino a la prisión. Ya habían pasado tres meses, el invierno estaba a puro esplendor y ellos estaban en busca del gobernador allí afuera por su cuenta. Alexis se había dado por vencida ese mismo día que le había dicho a Daryl que lo amaba. (Fue la única vez, también.)

—No se, Hershel dice que va a nevar esta noche... ya pasaron dos semanas. Espero que lleguen hoy, no quiero que estén afuera en la nieve. —Alexis le comentó con pena en su voz y Chris la miró con una mueca.

—¿Estas preocupada?.

—Claro que estoy preocupada, Chris. ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?, Se supone que tenes que ser un doctor. —Alexis le respondió golpeándolo en el brazo.

—Soy un doctor, solo que perdí un poco de mi... amabilidad con las personas.— El le respondió y ella asintió. Eso era verdad, Chris siempre tuvo mucha paciencia, desde el principio no le había gustado la idea de traer a más personas a la prisión, aunque sabía que era correcto, desde el ataque del gobernador y todo lo que había pasado simplemente había perdido la fe en la humanidad de este planeta ahora.

—Como Beth dice, aun hay buenas personas. —Alexis le murmuró con una mueca.

—Quizás no.

—Quizás. —Alexis agregó y suspiró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y miró el poncho estúpido que Daryl le había regalado.

* * *

><p>—Vamos, gente. No podemos estar aquí todo el maldito día. —Merle apresuro al grupo desde el frente de la camioneta donde estaba con el rifle con silenciador matando a algunos caminantes mientras cubría a los que estaban cargando la camioneta rápidamente.<p>

—Nos queda poco, cúbrenos. —Andrea le dijo mientras sacaba su pistola y se cargaba a unos cuantos caminantes también. —¿¡Gabby!?

—¡Casi, dame un segundo! —Ella le gritó desde adentro de la tienda de ropa donde estaban cargando carritos con todo lo que podían encontrar, de la tienda anterior habían saqueado un montón de frazadas y ropa de cama para mantenerse caliente. Además de un montón de cosas que hacían la vida un poco más fácil en el medio del apocalipsis.

—¡No voy a morir por un montón de almohadas!, —Merle gritó nuevamente y en ese momento Gabby salió corriendo de la tienda y prácticamente tiro todo en la cama de la camioneta lo más rápido que pudo y después se tiro encima de todo.

—¡Vamos, larguémonos de aquí!. —Ella gritó mientras que Andrea se metía en la cabina de la camioneta y arrancaba, Merle se subió también y ella arranco rápidamente dejando atrás la tienda y los caminantes que se acercaban curiosos por el ruido.

—Esto fue mejor de lo que esperábamos. —Andrea le dijo a Merle y el se rió con una sonrisa ojeando a Andrea de arriba a abajo. Ella rodó los ojos y le repitió. —No va a pasar, nunca. Dixon.

—Nunca digas nunca, encanto. —Merle le dijo y Andrea rodó los ojos nuevamente.

—Me trataste de puta y lesbiana, las chances que tenias la arruinaste en ese momento. —Andrea le dijo girando la camioneta en la intersección y acelero un poco por la carretera que los llevaba a la prisión.

—¿El tenia chances?, —Gabby preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

><p>Glenn y Maggie estaban haciendo guardia en la torre de vigilancia esa noche, habían cubierto bastantes las ventanas rotas de cuando el gobernador atacó unos meses atrás.<p>

—Deberíamos habernos quedado adentro. —Glenn le dijo a su prometida mientras se acurrucaban junto a la estufa tapados con unas cuantas mantas.

—Sí, pero alguien tiene que quedarse por si Daryl y Michonne vienen, creo que va a ser pronto. —Maggie le respondió. —Además estamos solos aquí, es un respiro.

—Sí, lo es... —Glenn le respondió mientras acariciaba el rostro de Maggie y sonrió, pensando la suerte que tenia de tener a alguien como ella a su lado. —Te amo.

—Te amo también. —Maggie le respondió con una sonrisa, se besaron por un tiempo debajo de las cobijas y entre sonrisas empezaron a quitarse algo de ropa pero una bocina en la entrada los hizo rápidamente levantarse y se acomodaron la ropa para mirar por la ventana.

—Son ellos. —Maggie dijo mientras se ponía una campera junto con Glenn y rápidamente bajaron de la torre con dos linternas potentes y con pistolas. Abrieron la puerta y vieron al auto pasar rápidamente las vayas seguidos de la moto de Daryl.

—Maldita sea, hace frío. —Daryl dijo entre dientes mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta y agarro su ballesta caminando hacia Maggie y Gleen que estaban caminando con Michonne hacia el.

—¿Podemos ir adentro? —Michonne dijo cerrando los puños, Maggie se apuro y abrió la puerta de la torre de vigilancia y apago el pequeño generador que usaban para la estufa, lo ultimo que necesitaban era un incendio.

—¿Están bien?, —Glenn preguntó ojeando a Maggie cuando salió.

—No lo encontramos, si preguntas por eso. —Michonne le respondió caminando rápidamente. Daryl se había adelantado bastante porque lo único que quería hacer es verla. Era pasada la media noche y todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, así que no debía hacer mucho ruido. Subió las escaleras del bloque C y camino hasta la celda de ella.

La miró dormir, destapada por que la tonta de algún modo lograba destaparse en el medio de la noche, tenia una de sus piernas abrazando las mantas y abrazaba su almohada también, su cabello negro estaba cubriéndole su rostro. Daryl apoyo su ballesta en la entrada y camino hasta ella, poniéndose de cuclillas en frente de ella, con cuidado le corrió el cabello del rostro con cuidado. Ella se movió y abrió los ojos encontrándose con Daryl adelante de ella, pestañeo unas cuantas veces pensando si de verdad estaba allí.

—Hola tonta. —Daryl le dijo y ella sonrió.

_Estaba allí de verdad._

Alexis murmuró algo con la voz un poco de ronca por que aun estaba dormida, estiro una de sus manos y le toco el rostro. —Estas helado. —le dijo sacando su mano y la puso abajo de la almohada nuevamente.

—Tengo un poco de frío, sí.— Daryl le respondió.

Lexie gruño por lo bajo y levanto las mantas mirándolo.

—Entra. —Le ordeno.

Daryl obedeció después de quitarse su campera y sus pantalones, estaba algo sucio pero a Lexie parecía no importarle.

—Ah, bastardo... —Ella le dijo mientras lo sentía al lado de ella y Dixon se rió. —Estas congelado. —Agregó mientras que se volvió a acercar a el pasándole un brazo por el pecho, Daryl suspiro y cerro los ojos sintiendo el calor de ella, se sentía muy bien.

—No lo encontramos. —Le murmuró mirando a Alexis, pero ella se quedo en silencio por un momento procesando lo que el le había dicho.

—No vale la pena, Daryl. —Alexis le empezó a hablar sin moverse. —Que salgan y arriesguen sus vidas por ese hijo de puta. Necesitamos más personas aquí, por si esta vivo.

—¿Piensas que si esta vivo, volverá?.— Daryl le preguntó pasando una de sus manos por la espalda de ella, moviéndola despacio de arriba hacia abajo.

—Oh sí, yo volvería... y los mataría a todos.

* * *

><p>—¿Aun no cambiaste la idea de unirte al concejo?. —Sasha le preguntó a Alexis mientras las dos compartían un café caminando por la prisión, recorriendo todos los bloques.<p>

—Nah, estoy bien así. —Alexis le respondió dándole un sorbo. —Además, estoy segura que mis habilidades no son requeridas en el concejo.

—Tus habilidades son apreciadas en el concejo, aunque no querías salir de la prisión.

—Tu sabes por que no quiero, —Alexis le recordó dándole un sorbo de café. —Solo quiero disfrutar ese tiempo tranquilo antes de que algo se vaya a la mierda, como usualmente pasa.

—Si lo pones así, es una forma horrible de vivir.

—Pero sabes que algo va a pasar, quizás no ahora o pronto. Pero va a pasar y va a ser muy malo.


	2. Volviendo al negocio

—Miren, nunca he pensado en que iba a decir esto en las circunstancias en las que estamos ahora, ya sabes con el apocalipsis y toda la cosa pero, —Alexis habló enfrente del concejo mientras cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro. —Estoy aburrida, y cuando estoy aburrida tiendo a hacer cosas de las cuales me arrepiento luego, así que necesito que me pongan a hacer algo.

Eso era todo, Alexis Miller había llegado a su punto limite de quedarse en las paredes de la prisión por casi diez meses.  
>El concejo, que estaba formado por Daryl, Glenn, Sasha, Hershel, Chris y Andrea dejaron salir una carcajada en conjunto mientras que ella los ojeaba de una manera seria pero aun así sonrió.<p>

—Y querida, ¿Que es lo que quieres hacer?. —Hershel le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Quiero salir de nuevo.

—Lexie, no tienes que salir de nuevo. —Daryl habló sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Es hora, Daryl. Tengo que hacerlo, por que es lo mejor que hago.

—¿Estas segura? —Andrea le preguntó con una mueca. —Haces muchas cosas aquí adentro, ayudas más de lo necesario. No hace falta-

—Esperen, —Alexis levanto ambas manos interrumpiendo a Andrea. —¿Porque siento como si lo que estuviera pidiendo es descabellado?.

—Alexis, la ultima vez que saliste allí afuera sabes lo que paso, el gob-

—Sí, lo se. —Ella interrumpió a Glenn y suspiro. —Créeme que lo he pensado y re pensado, pero soy buena, soy ingeniosa allí afuera haría más cosas que aquí adentro.

—No lo se... —Chris habló mientras que la miraba con preocupación por que el estuvo allí curándole las heridas de ese día y los otros días, las pesadillas y como a la noche se despertaba y la encontraba sentada en el comedor por que no podía dormir.

—No estoy pidiendo permiso, Chris.

—Entonces voy contigo. —Daryl habló parándose de su asiento.

—No, necesito ir sola.

—No. —Hablaron los seis del concejo en unisono haciendo que se miren los unos a los otros, Alexis se cruzo de brazos y hizo una mueca.

—De acuerdo, —Ella dijo juntando las palmas de sus manos y suspiro. —Entonces supongo que voy a hacer otra cosa.

_«Voy a salir de todos modos, ni que necesite permiso.»_

* * *

><p>Escapar de una prisión era un idea muy atractiva en la cabeza de Alexis, la hacía recordar viejas épocas y le daba un poco de nostalgia en un sentido un poco extraño pero nostalgia al fin. En momentos como estos se preguntaba como estaban sus hermanos, ¿Estarán vivos?.<p>

—Por supuesto que están vivos, esos son difíciles de matar. —Se dijo a si misma mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

—¿Quienes son difíciles de matar?, —Daryl preguntó asomado en puerta de la celda con los brazos cruzados inspeccionando lo que Alexis estaba haciendo, ella estaba sentada en la cama con un anotador apoyado en sus piernas y con un lápiz entre sus labios.

—Ah, hola. —Dijo sin responder la pregunta, por alguna razón nunca se sintió cómoda con alguien para hablar de _ellos. _Cerro el anotador y lo dejo a un lado de la cama con la promesa de que iba a volver a eso tan pronto Daryl se fuera.

—Michonne ha vuelto, —El habló olvidando por un momento la pregunta sin responder.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, pero no ha encontrado nada.

—Lo se, el rastro se ha vuelto frio desde hace más de dos meses. Encontraron ese pequeño campamento y hasta allí fue todo. —Alexis le dijo y se paso una mano por el rostro intentando pensar alguna otra razón para que Michonne deje de salir allí afuera, al menos con Daryl había funcionado hacia todos esos meses atrás.

—Voy a intentar hablar con ella, de nuevo.

—Si, yo también. —Ella dijo y noto algo extraño en la cara de Daryl. —¿Estas bien?

—¿No estas planeando escaparte?, ¿No?

—¿Escaparme a donde?.

—Vamos, sabes de lo que hablo. —Daryl le insistió sin creerle la cara de desentendida que había puesto. Alexis rodó los ojos y regaño con la mirada.

—Daryl, no tengo trece años.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. —El le respondió con una sonrisa y se tiro en la cama junto a ella poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. —Entonces, ¿Quienes son difíciles de matar?

—Ah, eso... —Ella dijo con una mueca mientras le pasaba los dedos por entre los cabellos de Daryl, que estaban suaves al tacto desde que se le pego el habito de bañarse regularmente.

—Sí, eso.

—Uhm, de acuerdo. —Ella murmuró y giro los ojos pensando como podía decirle. —Bueno, estaba pensando en mis amigos, _mis hermanos_ en lo que hacía antes.

Daryl movió su cabeza para mirarla y ella levantó los hombros.

—¿Cuando robabas bancos y todo eso?

—Sí, me preguntaba si estaban bien pero claro que estaban bien, esos bastardos. —Alexis le comentó con una sonrisa para luego reírse. Daryl la miró y la vio como se perdía en las memorias con una sonrisa en sus labios, pensando lo hermosa que era cuando la veía sonreír de esa forma, se mordió el labio inferior y se levanto para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

Alexis lo miró sorprendida pero con una sonrisa y lo miró levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Y eso fue...?

Daryl le dio una micro sonrisa y levanto los hombros para después desaparecer por la puerta de la celda por donde había entrado hacia unos minutos atrás.

—_Ah, este hombre._ —Ella murmuró volviendo a abrir su anotador una vez más olvidándose del asunto en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

><p>Escapar la prisión no era tan fácil como ella esperaba, sabía que estaba mal pero mierda se sentía rebelde por hacer esto y como ella misma dijo, estaba aburrida.<p>

—Hey, Dixon. Voy a necesitar que me ayuden tu y tus tres dedos en una cosa. —Le habló al mayor de los Dixon que estaba ocupado en el taller improvisado que tenia la prisión para mantener los autos que se usaban para salir allí afuera.

Merle la ojeo mientras pensaba como el y sus tres dedos podían ayudarla; obviamente la única conclusión fue la sonrisa pervertida en su rostro haciendo que Alexis gire los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Tu hermano cubre muy bien esa área, gracias por preocuparte. De todos modos- —Dijo cambiando de tema. —Te necesito para que me ayudes a escapar la prisión.

—¿Te vas con Daryl?, —Preguntó preocupado pensando que esos dos iban a abandonar la prisión sin ni siquiera haberles dicho nada.

—No, no. —Ella dijo haciendo un ademán con sus manos. —Tengo que salir de aquí por un rato, me estoy volviendo loca.

—Ah, yo se lo que es esto. —Merle se rió apuntándola con un dedo bueno. —Necesitas sentirla.

—¿Que?

—Necesitas sentir la adrenalina de salir allí afuera. Por que yo conozco a personas como tu, bueno personas como nosotros. Sabes que no estamos muy bien en este departamento. —Dixon dijo golpeando el costado de su cabeza con su dedo.

—Sí, quizás. —Alexis le respondió pensando en que Merle tenia razón, puede que lo haya manejado todo este tiempo pero ya era hora.

Ya era hora de darle un poco de rienda suelta a la bestia, pero solo un poco.

El concejo aun estaba en reunión discutiendo los últimos detalles antes de ir a revisar el hipermercado.

—El lugar esta listo, vamos a entrar hoy. —Daryl dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón en el borde de la silla donde estaba sentado.

—De acuerdo, pero creo que no debemos llevar a muchos. Hay grupos de caminantes en la torre tres, tenemos que lidiar con eso hoy. Si dejamos que se amontonen no creo que las vayas duren más de un día. —Sasha habló.

—De acuerdo, creo que tendríamos que mandar un grupo pequeño al hipermercado y el resto se queda a limpiar las vayas. —Andrea propuso.

—Eso me parece bien. Podríamos enviar a más gente mañana a saquear el hipermercado cuando el tema de las vayas este resuelto. —Chris dijo y agregó poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa. —Necesito suministros médicos, tengo a esta chica embarazada en el C, ya esta casi a termino.

La palabra embaraza en esta prisión tenia un peso horrible para los presentes, después de lo que había pasado con Lori nadie quería que se vuelva a repetir de ninguna forma.

—Yo iré, luego de que volvamos del hipermercado. Iré. —Glenn dijo mientras asentía.

—Iré contigo. —Daryl agregó.

—No necesito muchas cosas, haré una lista. —Chris dijo parándose de la mesa y miró a Hershel. —¿Le importaría ayudarme con eso?

—Claro que no, muchacho.

* * *

><p>Daryl iba caminando por el patio de la prisión con dirección a donde su hermano estaba trabajando y vio a Alexis sentada sobre uno de los barriles de gasolina con las piernas cruzadas limpiando lo que parecía un carburador que seguramente era de su moto o cacharro verde como Daryl le decia.<p>

Odiaba esa moto, la odiaba por que Alexis no lo dejaba acercarse a ella.

—¿No se ha descompuesto ese cacharro aun? —Daryl preguntó cuando se acerco lo suficiente y vio como ella levanto la vista para decirle.

—Tu eres el cacharro, Daryl. —Le dijo con una sonrisa. Daryl le guiño el ojo y se dirigió a su hermano que estaba con un cigarrillo en la boca y ocupado engrasando una bujías una camioneta que intentaba arreglar desde hacía un tiempo.

—Merle, necesito dos autos.

—Sabes donde están los autos, hermanito. —Le respondió haciendo un ademán con su brazo de_ terminator,_ como le decían todos los niños,hacia donde estaban los autos estacionados a un costado de la prisión.

—¿Te vas a algún lugar? —Alexis le preguntó mientras ponía las partes del carburador en un contenido y le echaba tiner, por que las estaba limpiando.

—Vamos a revisar el hipermercado, ese en el que dejamos el equipo de musica sonando hace unos días.

—Ah, sí. ¿Se van ahora?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado. —Ella le dijo con una sonrisa y el asintió.

* * *

><p>Alexis y Merle miraron como el convoy de autos más la moto de Daryl se iban alejando por la carretera de tierra mientras que ellos estaban a un costado del garaje con los brazos cruzados.<p>

—De acuerdo, se fueron.

—Entonces es mejor que te vayas preparando encanto, tu moto esta lista y ve a matar a algo. —Merle le dijo haciendo que ella deje salir una risa nerviosa.

Esto era peligroso, hacia mucho tiempo que Alexis no se había acercado a un caminante y mucho menos lo había matado, se había alejado de todo eso desde que volvió de Woodbury aquél día. Al menos ella sabía las consecuencias que esto le podía traer, el peor escenario morir allí afuera o que la muerdan y el mejor era volver en una pieza con un montón de cosas que planeaba traer, quizás un vehículo nuevo. (por que sabía que hacía falta un auto rápido.)

Y que Daryl la odie, por haberle mentido.

Pero esto era más que mentirle a Daryl, era más que escaparse de la prisión. Necesitaba esto, era como una picazón que tenia e intento rascarla con otras cosas pero nada la saciaba.

Alexis Miller adicta a la adrenalina y otras cosas desde 1988.

—A la mierda, me voy. —Ella le dijo a Merle

—Sera mejor que me traigas lo que me prometiste.

—Y tu no viste nada, nunca me viste hoy.

—Trato echo, encanto.

Alexis le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Merle y empezó a caminar como si nada pasara mientras que algunas personas la saludaban cuando la veían. Se estaba dirigiendo a las tumbas donde sabía que era fácil escapar por allí, Merle había dejado un auto allí hacia unas horas atrás con todas sus _cosas_.

Esas cosas consistan en cosas que usaban para **matar**, un machete, una carabina M4, su confiada pistola colt 1911 y un poco de munición además de los cuatro cuchillos que le gustaba cargar a Alexis todos los días.

_«Estoy segura que esto me califica como un sicópata» _pensó.

—O muy cerca. —Murmuró mientras se escabullía por la oscuridad de las tumbas sin que nadie la viera, no tenia una linterna pero se conocía tan bien estas partes de la prisión que ni siquiera la necesitaba. Vio la puerta entre abierta al final del pasillo donde Merle había dejado el auto del otro lado de las vayas y la abrió encontrándose nuevamente con el sol de frente.

—¿Te vas a algún lado? —Una voz preguntó enfrente de ella, Alexis no podía ver quien era por el solo brillando, solamente veía la silueta oscura.

—Síp. No puedes detenerme, no me importa que cosa interesante o mierda filosofal-

—Es filosófica, filosofal era la piedra de Harry Potter.

Alexis se quedo mirando a su padre en frente de ella, controlándose de todas las maneras posibles en no mandarlo a la mierda, aunque podía, pero no quería hacerlo de verdad.

—Solo no se lo digas a nadie, no me viste.

—Espera, Alexis. ¿Vas a volver?

—Es solo una salida, necesito salir. ¿De acuerdo?, es solamente eso y nada más. —Le respondió con una voz de derrota, no quería pelear con Wade en este momento.

—Entonces iré contigo.

—No.

—Entonces hablare.

—No me extorsiones, —Ella lo amenazo. —No te conviene, viejo.

Wade se arreglo sus anteojos y suspiro aun sintiéndose culpable de la forma que su hija lo trataba, el viejo Miller intentó enmendar su relación con su única hija viva pero no le estaba yendo muy bien, en especial desde que había formado otra familia con otra sobreviviente, Cathy que tenia dos hijas preciosas.

—¿No tienes cosas que hacer con tu nueva familia?. —Ella preguntó en un tono despectivo.

—Tu también eres mi familia, eres la única hija que esta viva. Eres el única prueba de que tenia otra vida antes de que esto pasara.

Alexis se rió antes las palabras de su padre y negó con la cabeza.

—Que mal, ¿no?. La única prueba lo hijo de puta que solías ser en esos tiempos. Apuesto que seria muy bueno que muera así empiezas una vida nueva sin hijas que puedan hablar. —Alexis escupió todas esas palabras venenosas hacia su progenitor. —Me agradabas más cuando eras un borracho, que no decías todas estas mierdas de arrepentirse y nueva vida.

Wade no pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas antes las palabras llenas de odio de su hija.

—Alexis.

—Vete de aquí, ve a hacer otras cosas. —Ella lo echo mientras caminaba hacia las vayas y Wade la seguía detrás, ella se dio vuelta y lo empujo por el pecho haciendo que su padre se estrelle contra las cercas. —Te dije que te vayas, viejo. —Le repitió por ultima vez para luego seguir caminando, sintiéndose aun más sicópata que antes.

* * *

><p><em>Lexie volvió a sus andanzas.<em>

Ah, la extrañaba. **(:**

Gracias a lo que están leyendo la continuación.

Gracias a **Elesak** & **DaniGB** por sus favoritos y folows.** 33**

Las reviews son más que apreciadas siempre y cuando deseen dejarlas.

**xo.  
>A.-<strong>


	3. psicópata

Casi unas cuatro horas pasaron y Chris estaba desesperadamente buscando a Alexis por toda la prisión, reviso todos los pabellones y las tumbas.

—Se fue, Lexie se fue.

Andrea se levanto de la mesa donde estaba sentada con Hershel y Gabby, se acerco hasta Chris que era el que más preocupado estaba por ella en este momento.

—¿Estas seguro que no se fue con Daryl?

—No, ayude a cargar las cosas en el auto y definitivamente Lexie no se fue con ellos. ¿Que quieres decir que se fue? —Gabby preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Hershel suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, preocupándose por que sabía que hacía mucho tiempo ella no salia fuera de la seguridad de la prisión.

—Esto no es bueno, no es una buena señal.

—Estoy preocupado, ella... ella no esta bien.

—Nadie esta bien, Chris.

—La torturaron 48 horas seguidas no hace más de diez meses, no tuvo ningún tipo de ayuda profesional. Ese chica es una bomba de tiempo y conociéndola... no sera agradable.

—¿Estas diciendo que esta loca? —Gabby preguntó cruzandoce de brazos y frunció el ceño pensando que su amiga no estaba loca.

—No, estoy diciendo que tiene muchas cosas pasando en su cabeza al mismo tiempo y que las haya reprimido todo este tiempo... Dios, solo espero que este bien allí afuera ahora. —Chris dijo suspirando intentando quitarse algo de esa preocupación que sentía por ella.

—Quizás ella necesita salir, ya sabes..._ desahogarse._ —Gabby dijo un poco insegura de sus palabras. —Quizás matar algunos caminantes o algo así.

_Algo así. _

Los músculos de su brazo derecho estaban temblando mientras que respiraba agitadamente mirando el trabajo que había echo en frente de ella, poniendo las partes juntas de nuevo Alexis había terminado de matar a ocho caminantes con solo su machete mientras intentaba entrar a un tráiler que pertenecía a FEMA* que estaba segura que alguna clase de medicamentos tendría, el problema es que estaba justo atrás de una escuela que estaba rodeada de caminantes.

Alexis recordaba todos esos malditos trailers al principio de todo este caos, ayudando a gente que había sido mordida para luego mueran y revivan en las bolsas de plástico. Después cuando intentaron contenerlo y se metieron los militares que mataban a todos los civiles que tenían alguna herida sospechosa simplemente lo mataban allí mismo.

Obviamente no había nada que saquear en ese lugar, además de unas aspirinas vencidas en un gabinete y gasas estériles tiradas en el suelo, cuando Alexis se agacho a recogerlas noto las gotas de sangre junto con pisadas que no eran de las suyas.

—Mm, parecen frescas. —Dijo pasando el dedo sobre una de ellas y aun estaba espesa, de hecho la sangre no tenia más de una hora.

Cuando salió del tráiler y por alguna razón le pareció buena la idea de aventurarse en la escuela que estaba unos metros de allí, con machete en mano y su carabina colgando de su espalda junto con su mochila y se adentro por las puertas principales del colegio de niños cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Sophia estaba caminando por el pasto acompañada de Carl mientras los dos niños chequeaban el perímetro de toda la prisión, buscando por lugares débiles.<p>

—Hay una niña que les pone nombre. —Sophia habló mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, llevando una 9mm colgando de su funda que le había regalado Alexis.

—Sí, lo se. Es estúpido piensa que son personas pero esas cosas no son más que muerte. —El pequeño ya no tan pequeño Grimes le respondió ojeando el arma de la niña. —Desearía que mi papá me diera mi arma.

—Mamá no me deja salir sin ella.

—¿Ya la usaste?, —Preguntó Carl.

—En caminantes, sí. No se si podría disparar a alguien aunque si esta en peligro nuestro grupo...

—Lo harías, tal como yo lo hice. —Carl le dijo asintiendo. —Se que lo harías, no dudarías para salvar la vida de alguno de nosotros.

—Si, tienes razón.

—Yo maté a Shane, cuando intento matar a mi papá. —Le confesó Carl a Sophia luego de más de un año en mantenerlo en secreto.

Sophia lo miró pero la niña no pareció sorprendida en lo absoluto pero guardo silencio por un momento para luego decir entre dientes.

—No me gustaba Shane, me hacía acordar a mi papá... y odio a mi papá.

* * *

><p>Perdieron a Zack, perdieron el hipermercado con cosas valiosas adentro. Esta salida no era más que perdida tras perdida. No estaba bien, nada estaba bien.<p>

—Perdimos a Zack. —Sasha comentó cuando entro nuevamente a la prisión cubierta de sudor y unas cuantas manchas de caminante, se sentó en la misma mesa donde Hershel, Gabby, Andrea y Chris estaban sentados y contó todo lo que había pasado en el hipermercado.

—Bueno mierda, el día se va poniendo mejor y mejor. —Chris habló sarcásticamente y cerro los puños de la desesperación, enojo y frustración que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Quien le va a decir a Beth?, —Hershel preguntó.

—Daryl quería hacerlo. —Sasha le respondió y suspiro hondo ignorando las imágenes de Zack siendo aplastado por ese helicóptero en frente de ella.

—Después dile a Daryl que venga a vernos,

—De acuerdo, ¿Paso algo? —Ella preguntó con el ceño fruncido mirando a Chris.

—Lexie se fue.

—¿Que?

—Como lo escuchaste. Tenemos que decirle a Daryl antes de que lo descubra por si mismo y se vuelva loco.

—¿Como?...

—Estamos hablando de Alexis, si ella quiere hacer algo lo hace y nadie se da cuenta. Es furtiva esa chica.

* * *

><p>Sintiendo una paz un poco perturbadora Alexis estaba caminando los pasillos del colegio mientras movía su machete de un lado a otro mientras las gotas de sangre espesa dejaban su rastros en el suelo, sin pensarlo empezó a mirar adentro de los lockers abiertos pero no había nada allí es como si hubieran saqueado todo de la escuela.<p>

—¿Porque saquearían una escuela?, —Ella se preguntó mientras cerraba una de las puertas de los lockers y en una de las aulas escucho como si hubieran tirado los pupitres hacia la pared. Sin pensarlo su mano se posiciono contra su pistola en la cintura mientras que empezaba a avanzar con sigilo hasta dicha aula.

—Vamos a arruinar a este hijo de puta, eh. ¿Que dices Benny? —Escucho una voz hablar desde adentro del salón, usando ese tono de voz como si estuviera disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí, por tratar de ser héroe. Ya no hay malditos héroes en este mundo, vaquero. —Le respondió el otro. —Aun así matamos a esa perra, ni siquiera le pudimos dar buen uso por este de hijo de perra.

Okay, de acuerdo eso fue suficiente información como para que Alexis se asome al aula y vea a un hombre tirado en el suelo, apenas consciente mientras que los otros dos se tomaban turnos para golpearlo con los puños. No iba a mentir, eran tipos grandes, obviamente estuvieron aquí afuera desde el principio y no eran amables.

—Ay mierda. —Alexis murmuró cuando vio como el hombre en el suelo estaba en las ultimas apenas tapándose la cabeza mientras aun intentaba levantarse y luchar o al menos intentarlo. Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba por hacer por que no sabía cual era la situación pero se las iba a jugar que los que lo estaban golpeándolo eran los _tipos malos._

_«Sí, tipos malos... los tipos malos son malos. SI, si.» _Ella se decia por sus adentros mientras asentía unas cuantas veces dándose valor, miró su arma y entro al aula pateando la puerta para que los otros dos salten del susto y se dieron vuelta a mirarla.

—Creo que es un poco injusto dos contra uno. —Ella simplemente dijo apuntando a los dos, Alexis trago saliva cuando vio que eran enormes.

Uno de ellos tenia una barba gris y despareja, era de espalda ancha y debía de tener unos 50 años, se notaba que era un hombre saludable -considerando-. Su piel estaba seca y sucia, cuando le sonrió noto sus dientes putrefactos. Sus ropas estaban más que sucias y se notaba que hacía mucho mucho tiempo no se higienizaban.

El otro no era de mucha diferencia, solamente un poco más joven pero por unos pocos años y tenia el pelo oscuro y esa mirada que, francamente asustaba un poco a Alexis.

—No, no. Ni lo pienses. —Ella dijo cuando el ultimo intento agarrar el arma que tenia en la funda, se rió mirando al otro hombre y ambos se pusieron en una instancia más cómoda.

—Mirá, Billy —Le dijo dándole un codazo, eran Billy y Benny. —Nos tiene apuntándonos con una pequeña pistola. —Se rió.

—Querida, no te atreverías a dispararnos . —Billy le dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella intentando convencerla de que baje el arma. —Sera mejor que bajes el arma antes que te lastimes.

Alexis entre cerro los ojos e inclino un poco su cabeza mientras procesaba lo que ese hombre adelante de ella le estaba diciendo.

_Sera mejor que bajes el arma antes de que te lastimes._

—Oh no, —Ella dijo con una sonrisa mirando a esos hombres. —Sera mejor que tu te alejes antes de que ponga una bala en tu cabeza. —Lo amenazo en un tono algo cantarín.

—Perra, por favor... —Benny habló ahora dejando salir una carcajada genuina. —No te atreverías, por que mataste alguno de esos come carne no te daría las-

Alexis ni siquiera espero a que termine de hablar por que le disparo a ese tal Benny en la rodilla para cuando Billy reaccione ya le había puesto una bala directo por el estomago. Los dos hombres estaban tirados en el suelo gritando de dolor mientras miraban como la sangre salían de sus respectivas heridas.

Alexis camino hasta Benny y le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo que se quede boca arriba mirando hacia el suelo mientras que le sangra la boca profundamente y puso ambos pies al costado de su torso y se agacho lo suficiente como para agarrarlo de la remera y decirle a la cara.

—¿Estabas diciendo algo?, ¿eh?. —Le preguntó ella y cuando vio que el hombre la miraba horrorizado, dejo salir una risa. —No puedes hablar mucho ahora, ya veo.

—Por favor... —Le rogó mientras se empezaba ahogar con su propia sangre, Alexis negó con la cabeza y murmuró.

—¿Porque lo estaban golpeando? —Ella preguntó.

—Inten-intentó defenderla a- ella —Benny dijo mientras levantaba su mano y apuntó a un cuerpo en la esquina con un cuchillo clavado en la cabeza, era una chica no más grande que ella con el cabello rubio y muy delgada, parecía que hacía mucho tiempo no comía una comida decente.

_Dios mio._

Alexis la contemplo por un momento y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo le recordó a su amiga Jennifer que la habían matado de una forma similar al principio de esto, esa pobre chica.

—¿Tu hiciste eso?. —Le preguntó entre dientes.

—No-no nos ma-mates. —Murmuró y ella rodó los ojos, giró su cabeza a ver en que andaba el otro viejo pero ya estaba muerto, no uso en hablar con él ahora.

—Un poco tarde para él, supongo. —Le respondió ella y dejo caer su cuerpo sentandoce encima del estomago de ese hombre y apoyo su cabeza en su rodilla mirándolo pensando que iba a hacer con el.

—Por favor... —Volvió a murmura mientras veía como salían lágrimas de los ojos de ese monstruo.

—Siempre ruegan, —Dijo y guardo silenció. —Cuando mataste a esa chica, ¿ella rogó?, ¿no?. Pero la pregunta aquí es que si la escuchaste.

—No se quedaba quieta. —Murmuró y Alexis volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y ahora agarro su cuchillo y lo deslizo como si fuera mantequilla en el estomago de ese hombre y lo giró para asegurar que muera allí, desangrado y sufriendo. Cuando se levantó lo volvió a patear unas cuantas veces más hasta que ya no lo escucho quejándose.

Cuando dirigió su vista al hombre en frente de ella, el se había sentado contra la pared y estaba mirándola mientras respiraba agitadamente. Lo miró, tenia la cara sangrienta y no lucia muy bien.

—Hey, hey. ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó mientras se ponía al lado de él tirando el arma en el suelo junto con su cuchillo.

—Tuve mejores días. —El dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiro, Alexis sonrió y lo miró con una media sonrisa.

—Sí, creo que todos lo tuvimos. ¿Puedes caminar? —Le preguntó y el asintió unas cuantas veces. —De acuerdo, te voy a ayudar a ponerte de pie. —Alexis le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo debajo de los de él y lo ayudo a que se levante del suelo y lo ayudo a sentarse en un pupitre.

—Hijo de perra. —Murmuró sintiendo el dolor a lo largo de su espalda, le habían dado una buena paliza entre esos dos. Alexis agarro su mochila sacando una botella de agua y se la dió para que tome, también saco esas gasas estériles que había encontrado para limpiarle algo de sangre de la cara.

—Creo que vas a necesitar unos puntos. —Ella le dijo mientras miraba una cortada que tenia en la ceja. —Especialmente en tu cabeza. —Dijo cuando saco la gaza casi empapada de el costado de la cabeza y puso otra haciendo presión. El cerro los ojos por un momento mientras murmuraba algo y se desmayo cayéndose hacia el frente del pupitre.

* * *

><p>—Sasha me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. —Daryl dijo cuando apareció por la puerta en donde se juntaba el concejo casi a diario.<p>

—Sí, sí. Es acerca Lexie... —Chris dijo guardando silencio un momento mientras que Daryl se ponía nervioso, antes de que lo apure a que le diga que era lo que pasaba Chris habló. —Se fue.

Daryl cerro los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás maldiciendo a Lexie, por que pensaba lo idiota que estaba siendo.

_«Esta mujer me va terminar matando, maldita seas.»_

—Perra estúpida. —Dijo más para el mismo que para el resto. —¿Hace mucho?

—Supongo que desde que ustedes se fueron.

—De acuerdo, entonces tiene casi cinco horas de ventaja a mi. —Daryl dijo y suspiro nuevamente para darse media vuelta y empezó a caminar pero se detuvo cuando Chris lo volvió a llamar.

—¿Vas a salir?

—No voy a dejarla sola allí afuera,

—Por supuesto,

Daryl no estaba de humor, estaba enojado pero más allá de todos esos sentimientos estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Alexis, ¿Porque no lo espero?. Le lastimaba que le haya mentido en la cara diciéndole que no planeaba salir cuando desde el momento que habló con el consejo ya se tendría que haber dado cuenta.

_«Por supuesto que iba a salir, ¿Que mierda estaba pensando?»_

Sabía que no lo podría haber echo sola, alguien se hubiera dado cuenta si se iba por las puertas principales... el primer nombre que salto en su cabeza fue su hermano, _Merle._

—¿Tú la ayudaste a escapar? —Daryl le preguntó casi gritando cuando entro al taller, Merle lo miró con el ceño fruncido y asintió.

—Claro que sí, necesitaba salir y yo la ayude. —Merle le respondió por que no iba a tener secretos con la mujer de su hermano, aunque le había dicho lo contrario a ella.

_La sangre tira, cariño. _Le hubiera dicho si ella estaba aquí.

—¿Porque demonios hiciste eso, Merle?. Hace diez meses que ni siquiera sostenía un arma en sus manos, ella podría estar en peligro.

—Bueno, hermanito. Tu querida Alexis quiere exactamente eso que me estas diciendo, _y la entiendo. _Por que yo también tengo esa necesidad pero en mi condición esta un poco difícil cumplirla.

—¿De que estas hablando?,

—Esa sensación de peligro, la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas... es como una maldita droga.

—¿Que?, Lexie no-

—Ah, lo disfruta pero no tiene nada de malo en estos tiempos. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta en todo este tiempo con ella, después de todo. —Merle le respondió recostándose contra la mesa de trabajo y se cruzo de brazos. Daryl lo estaba mirando confundido mientras procesaba lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo. —Y creo que es mejor que la dejes que vuelva sola.

—No, tengo que buscarla.

—Déjala ser, hermanito. Escucha lo que tu hermano mayor te dice...

* * *

><p>—¿Quien mierda me manda a hacer esto?, —Alexis se preguntó a si misma mientras que arrastraba el cuerpo inconsciente de este hombre, que aun no sabía su nombre, de vuelta a su coche. Cuando pudo llegar de nuevo a la las puertas del colegió se dio cuenta que los disparos habían atraído a unos cuantos caminantes a investigar que era el ruido.<p>

_«Las cosas se ponen mejor y mejor.»_ Pensó con un toque se sarcasmo pero no mucho por que disfrutaba matar a esas cosas, los usaba como una especia de terapia.

_«Psicópata, completamente psicópata.» _Se dijo por sus adentros pero aun eso no la hacía sentir culpable, al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto que hizo hoy. Le pudo salvar la vida -hasta ahora- a este tipo que parecía buena gente por lo poco que había podido averiguar. Ni siquiera se molesto en hacerle esas tres preguntas de regla que había que hacerle a alguien para llevarlo a la prisión, por que en realidad le parecía muy estúpido considerando que cualquier imbécil con un poco de cerebro obviamente podría mentir con total de entrar en la prisión, que era como un paraíso en el medio del infierno.

Ella hubiera mentido, no les hubiera dicho que había matado más caminantes de los que podía recordar y más personas que dedos que tenia en el cuerpo, sí y fue en defensa propia o _beneficio propio. Al_ menos siempre que mató tuvo una buena excusa en su cerebro para no sentirse tan... ¿mal?, no. No mal, no se sentía mal por que en realidad ya no sentía nada cuando mataba a alguien.

De hecho, ¿sentía algo?.

—Hey, como seas que te llames seria bueno que empieces a despertar ahora, —Ella dijo mientras lo sacudía del hombro pero no había caso, la falta de sangre, el cansancio y el apocalipsis en general no habían dejado sin más energías. Maldijo unas cuantas veces mientras que se subía a la parte trasera del auto para después poner ambos brazos debajo de los el y hizo fuerza con todo su cuerpo tirándolo hacia adentro del asiento trasero.

—Dios, eres pesado.

Salió del auto metiéndo los pies adentro y escucho un gruñido detrás de ella, cuando miró un caminante estaba apunto de clavarle los dientes pero ella lo empujo de una patada y se subió al auto con camino a la prisión, era hora de volver con su invitado.

Por suerte no estaba muy alejada de la prisión en sí, en una media hora o un poco menos estaba estacionando el auto adentro de la seguridad de las rejas.

—¿Donde te habías metido?, estábamos preocupados. —Rick le dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—Sí, necesitaba salir por un tiempo. Es raro de explicar, Rick. —Ella le explicó mientras daba la vuelta al auto y abrió la puerta trasera dejando que los pies de su nuevo acompañante caigan al piso.

—¿Quien demonios es él?

—No se su nombre, pero es cool. —Alexis le respondió mientras que Rick la ayudaba a trasladarlo a la prisión casi arrastrándolos a los dos. —Niños, busquen a Chris y díganle que vaya al bloque C en la celda desocupada que hay una emergencia.

Sophia y Carl asintieron para después salir corriendo en donde estaba Chris, se adentraron a la prisión pasando a todos por alto mientras preguntaban que pasaba pero ellos siguieron de largo hasta que entraron en el salón donde siempre estaba Chris, ahora junto con Daryl hablando en la mesa.

—Chris, tienes que ir al bloque C en al celda desocupada, Alexis dice que es una emergencia. —Sophia habló rápidamente mientras recuperaba su aliento.

—¿Que clase de emergencia?, —Preguntó Chris levantándose de la silla y agarro un bolso donde tenían la mayoría de suministros médicos que frecuentemente se usaban cuando alguien se lastimaba cuando salia.

—Lexie, ¿esta bien?. —Daryl preguntó

—Si, parecía bien pero no el tipo que trajo con ella, estaba lleno de sangre en la cara. —Carl le respondió levantando los hombros.

—¿Trajo a alguien?, —Chris preguntó con el ceño fruncido, y Sophia asintió para después salir corriendo nuevamente seguido de ella el resto.

Cuando llegaron a dicha celda ahí estaba Alexis arrodillada al lado de la cama mientras le limpiaba la cara a ese tipo con el que estaba hablando casi a murmuros.

—Estas en nuestro campamento, bueno no campamento. Estamos en una prisión que hemos echo nuestro hogar, hay mucha gente aquí. —Ella le decía con una voz tranquila y noto que había gente parada en la puerta, eran Chris y Daryl junto con los niños. Opto ignorar a Daryl por ahora, de verdad no quería escuchar las cosas que tenia para decirle.

—Hey, Chris. Esta bastante mal, lo golpearon por todos lados y creo que necesita algunos puntos. —Alexis le dijo mientras le mostraba en la cabeza un corte algo profundo.

—De acuerdo, hey... me llamo Chris y soy un doctor, voy a ayudarte. ¿sí?. —Chris le dijo con una media sonrisa y el asintió. —¿Tienes un nombre?

—Thomas Riley o Tommy. —El respondió mientras pestañeaba unas cuantas veces.

—Okay, ¿Lexie podrías darnos algo de lugar? —Chris le preguntó y rápidamente la observo. —¿Estas bien?

—Estoy fantástica. —Ella respondió sin sarcasmo. —Esperare afuera.

—Entendido, gracias Lexie.

Apenas Lexie puso un pie afuera de la celda sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la arrastraba hacia su propia celda solo unos metros adelante, claro que era Daryl.

—Antes de que empieces, estoy bien y bla bla bla. —Ella dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos pero fue interrumpida cuando Daryl la tomo del rostro y le dió tal beso que pensó que se iba a desmayar por falta de aire.

—Estas jodidamente loca, nunca **nunca** me hagas esto de nuevo, Lexie. —El le murmuró con sus labios pegados a los de ella mientras le sostenía la cara con una mano.

—De acuerdo, —Ella murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. —Pero necesitaba hacerlo-

—Lo se, lo entiendo. —Daryl le murmuró de nuevo y le volvió a dar otro beso fuerte, apasionado por que todo lo que había pensado gritarle en la cara y recriminar que le había mentido se fue volando cuando la vio sana y salva de nuevo.

Eso era amor, señores y señoras. Por que Daryl amaba a este chica más de lo que él se imaginaba o se dignaba a creer que lo hacía, la amaba pero nunca se lo dijo pero ella lo sabía, Alexis sabía cuando la amaba.

* * *

><p>*Fema es la Agencia Federal para la Gestión de Emergencias.<p>

**_Gracias a todooooos ;);)_**


End file.
